Terry
This page is for the anime main dinosaur. For his species, see Tyrannosaurus. Terry (ティラノ Tirano) is the Alpha Gang's first dinosaur. He is voiced by Yuuka Nakatsukasa in the Japanese version. Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Tyrannosaurus *Name: Terry (ティラノ Tirano) *Meaning of Name: Tyrant Lizard (From his own species name's meaning) *Owner: Ursula & Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 700 **Rock/Scissors: 425 *Types: **Super Attack Type (Japanese 2007 Series & promo edition; Taiwanese Series 2) **Reform Type (Japanese Happy Set Meal Edition combined card) *Card Rarity: Gold *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: アクト団の主砲 (Alpha Gang's Main Gun) *Altered Forms: DinoTector Terry, Super Terry Availability Like all anime dinosaurs except Black Tyrannosaurus, he was only available in the Japanese and Taiwanese versions, but his cards can be used in the English arcade. *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (AN04-竜; Super Attack Type) **Shogakukan's Televi-Kun magazine promo edition (AN13-竜; Super Attack Type) **Non-sale McDonald Happy Set Meal Non-Sale Edition (Combined Card CC-04; combined with character Ursula and 3 Moves: Dino Stuffer, Fire Bomb, and Burning Dash; Reform Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 3rd Edition (AN10-龍; Super Blitz Type) TerryJap.jpg|Terry arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Terrypromo.jpg|Terry arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's Televi-Kun magazine promo edition) Terrypromoback.jpg|Back of Terry arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's Televi-Kun magazine promo edition) Terrycombinedback.jpg|Back of Terry arcade combined card (Japanese McDonald Happy Set Meal Combined Edition) TerryTaiS23rd.jpg|Terry arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Alpha Gang (usually Ursula, Dr. Z, or Rod), Dr. Taylor (D-Team, briefly) *Debut: Prehistory in the Making **Appeared In (pet size): TBA **Appeared In (full size): 1-3, 5-6, 8, 10, 12-15, 17, 19, 22-24, 26-32, 34-38, 41-42, 44-46, 48-53, 55, 65, 68, 70, 73-74, 78-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Spiny, Ace, Tank, Styracosaurus (with Spiny), Ceratosaurus, Paris (by collision with Chomp), Chomp, Acrocanthosaurus, Altirhinus, Torosaurus (exhausted from battle), Iguanodon, Pteranodon, Saurophaganax, Fukuisaurus, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move), Edmontonia, Gigas *Armored Form: DinoTector Terry *Other: Terry is the first dinosaur the Alpha Gang had and one of their go-to battle dinosaurs. He is usually summoned by Ursula, being her dinosaur when the Alpha trio all summon dinosaurs, but is Dr. Z's main choice when he summons a dinosaur. He has a strong rivalry with Chomp, as Chomp is the dinosaur who battles (and defeats) him most often. Move Cards ;Volcano Burst :Terry burns his opponent in a burst of fire! As the season progressed, it evolved from erupting from beneath them to streaking across the ground at them. It is both Terry's first and most-used Move Card. ;Neck Crusher :Terry throws the dinosaur into the air, then spins and hits their neck with his tail! Although first using the Move Card against Carcharodontosaurus, he'd previously done a similar type of attack without a card to defeat Tank. ;Blazing Spin Attack :This Move was nearly used in Carnival of Chaos, but was interrupted by Helga's arrival. It was never mentioned for Terry again, but Rajasaurus used it the following season. ;Tag Team :Pawpawsaurus jumped in to defend Terry against Chomp and Ace's attacks. It was abandoned while holding the exit of a collapsing temple open and reclaimed by Max. ;Tail Smash :Terry smacks his opponent with his tail once, twice, then a powerful third strike to send them flying! Borrowed from Spiny before being passed to Tank, it fist defeated Pteranodon when Zoe attempted to save Iguanodon, though he'd used a similar tail swinging attack without a card against Ceratosaurus much earlier. ;Critical Block :Three Velociraptors jump in and pounce Terry's opponents, stopping their Move Cards from activating! Despite its usefulness, it was only used twice. ;Final Fury :Three Velociraptors become energy beams and latch onto Terry's opponent, throwing them around! It was only used once. ;Fire Scorcher :Terry created a giant flaming meteor in his mouth and sent it down to melt and vaporize a target board. Seth had him use this Move to test its effectiveness, but using the Move drained most of Terry's energy, defeating him immediately. ;Unnamed Volcano Burst/Shockwave Fusion Move :A dual attack with Spiny that combined a blast of fire with Shockwave's water tendrils, used to destroy a bulls-eye target while Dr. Z was making new Move Cards in Desperately Seeking Spartacus. Despite its effectiveness, it was never used again. ;Ultimate Fire :While wearing DinoTector Armor, Terry summons a mass of fire at his mouth and races forward, crashing it into his opponent! This was first used against Edmontonia, and last used against Gigas. ;Heat Eruption :A storm of flaming hot meteors rain from the sky above Terry! It was obtained from Sheer's Mapusaurus and was only used against the mind-controlled Genie, but did nothing useful and was countered by Hydro Cutter. ;Magma Blaster :Terry collects fire in his mouth, then shoots it off as a beam! This was only used to attack the Dark Pterosaur, though which of the several previous copies of the Move was used is unknown. TCG Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 700-800 (Terry), 1500 (Battle Mode) *Level: 1 (Terry), - (Battle Mode) *Life: 0 (Terry), 3 (Battle Mode) *Card Codes (Terry): DKPR-004, DKCG-150/160, DKTB-081/100, DKAA-079/100, DKBD-079/100, DKDS-079/100, DKTA-079/100, SAS-073/100, DKJC-???/100 *Card Rarities (Terry): Common *Card Codes (Battle Mode): DKCG-149/150, DKAA-080/100, DKBD-080/100, DKBD-096/100 *Card Rarities (Battle Mode): Gold Rare (DKCG, DKAA), Silver Rare (DKBD), Colossal Rare (DKBD) *Other: As a Special Dinosaur, his larger forms, Battle Mode and Dinotector, can only be summoned by being placed on his smaller form. Terry's Jurassic Clash cards are completely unknown, but presumably exist. *Abilities: ;Slash (Terry (DKPR, DKCG, DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Terry (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Hitter (Terry (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Terry (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Boost: Water (Terry (DKBD)) :If you have a Water Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;On (Terry (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Terry (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Assistance (Terry (DKTA)) :Fire Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Assistance (Terry (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Master (Battle Mode (DKCG, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Fire Super Moves. ;Bite (Battle Mode (DKCG)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. ;Loyal (Battle Mode (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700. ;Master (Battle Mode (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 2-DKTB.jpg|Terry TCG card (DKTB) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 3-DKAA.jpg|Terry TCG card (DKAA) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 4-DKBD.png|Terry TCG card (DKBD) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 5-DKDS.png|Terry TCG card (DKDS) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 6-DKTA (French).jpg|Terry TCG card (DKTA) Tyrannosaurus - Terry TCG Card 8-DKPR (French).png|Terry TCG card (DKPR) (French) f1terry073-100-terry.jpg|Terry TCG card (SAS) (French) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.png|Terry (Battle Mode) TCG card (DKAA) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver (German).jpg|Terry (Battle Mode) TCG card (DKBD) Tyrannosaurus - Terry Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.png|Terry (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKBD) Anime Dinosaur King Terry is seen already in the Alpha Gang's possession in episode 1, implying his card had never been lost. He was summoned by Laura to scare Dr. Z and Ed for fun. He was later brought to attack Chomp in the D-Team's town, nearly beating him before Chomp used Electric Charge. He then goes on to defeat the wild-roaming Spiny and Tank, bringing them into the Alpha Gang for good. By a slim margin over Spiny, Terry is the most-used Alpha Gang dinosaur, primarily used by Ursula. He is the most powerful of the main three Alpha Gang dinosaurs, a dangerous opponent actually proving himself to be stronger than the D-Team's main dinosaurs at times. He defeats a number of wild dinosaurs, and is the first and most common to defeat the D-Team's dinosaurs, but also gets beaten decently often by both them and wild dinosaurs. However, like the Alpha Gang's other dinosaurs, he seems to be more effective under Rod and Laura's control than the Alpha Trio's. When in his chibi form, Terry enjoys nibbling on Dr. Z's beard. Or arm. Initially without Move Cards, Dr. Z restores Volcano Burst and Neck Crusher for him, them becoming his primary weapons. He becomes the Alpha Gang's most prolific Move-user, briefly acquiring Tag Team, borrowing Tail Smash from Spiny, being temporarily given Velociraptor's Multiple Move card, and being the guinea pig for using Fire Scorcher, though using it drained and defeated him. Left exhausted from Fire Scorcher in Full Scheme Ahead, Rod and Laura take him to Dr. Drake's vet clinic, leading to the eventual team up of the D-Team and Alpha Gang against Seth after he betrays the Alpha Gang. In Dinosaur War!, he is summoned by Dr. Z, but his Alpha Scanner quickly falls into Dr. Taylor's possession, who has him use Volcano Burst in the Super Fusion Move that defeated Seth's Black T-Rex after three hits. After that, he and the other dinosaurs are taken back to the future on the Backlander along with Rex, the Alpha Gang, and the Ancients… Mesozoic Meltdown …but are forced back to the present by the attacking Spectral Space Pirates. In Alien Parent Trap, he and the Alpha Gang are kept locked up until Dr. Z's "fixing" the Backlander sends it uncontrollably crashing into the Cretaceous Period, where Terry is sent after wild dinosaurs, but is stopped by Chomp and several of the wild dinos. He is later summoned to attack the Space Pirates' Torvosaurus, but Chomp and Ace had already defeated it before he arrived. In this pattern, he is used a dramatically reduced number of times throughout the season by the Alpha Gang and rarely to any good effect. He gets tripped and captured by the Roman army with a net (and forced into gladiator games for Dictator Sulla's entertainment), is defeated by Chomp when the Alpha Gang joins the 40 Thieves, then by a Space Pirate-controlled Genie, and twice by Maximus. In fact, his only pre-finale victory was against Edmontonia, the only time he defeated his opponent without being defeated himself. Stemming from his (and the Alpha Gang's) greatly reduced presence in the series, he rarely used any Move Cards, only once using Volcano Burst against a dinosaur, the only Move of his reappearing from the first season. He gains Ultimate Fire with his DinoTector form, but only uses it once before the finale, and acquires Heat Eruption from Mapusaurus' defeat to also only use once (and to no effect). In the finale, he uses Magma Blaster in a Fusion Move to punch a hole in the outer shield of the Dark Pterosaur. When Maximus and Armatus use their Spectral Moves against him, he is saved by Spiny and Tank jumping in the way, but is defeated along with Gigas when their attacks collide. As he had been summoned by Seth's copied Stones to take part in the battle, however, he was forever locked out of being summoned pet-sized again. He and the other dinosaurs were again taken back to the future, this time on the recovered Space Pirate's ship. Character Design Name Both his English ("Terry") and Japanese ("Tirano") names are allusions to his actual genus name "Tyrannosaurus", however in Japan's alphabet the letter "Y" is absent and is replaced with a "I". Tirano also means 'Tyrant' in Spanish, the meaning of the root word of "tyranno-". Personality He doesn't seem to be particularly close to any of the Alpha Gang, though like the other dinosaurs is shown to like Rod and Laura better than the Alpha Trio. He has a strong rivalry with Chomp. He is mostly used by Ursula, Dr. Z, or Rod. Trivia *Ursula's arcade comments: **Original: らんぼうで言いつけを聞かないこまったちゃんだけど、ティラノちゃんは最強よ～ん！ **Translation: I'm worried he does not listen to me, but he is the strongest! *His transformation sequence is different from the others because he begins by standing on the ground with the camera zooming out as opposed to floating forward towards the camera before turning and spinning upwards. *Unlike the other main dinosaurs, Terry is the only one that does not fight any of his other relatives from the tyrannosaurid family (only Daspletosaurus appearing), although he does fight the Black T-Rex and Gigas, the two altered Tyrannosaurus that appeared in the anime. *Terry's first Move Card, Volcano Burst, was not called by its actual name in the English dub during its first usage, Ursula instead saying, "Go, Terry, fire!" *Like the stereotypical T. rex, Terry has a strong rivalry with the Triceratops of the series, Chomp. *Unlike Spiny, the other large theropod, Terry is shown to be good in combat, as observed in many of his fights with the D-Team's dinosaurs. *Terry and Chomp are the only dinosaurs to be "saved" by other dinosaurs from being defeated, leading to the saver's defeat instead: Terry was saved by Spiny and Tank from Armatus's Spectral Stinger and Maximus's Spectral Punisher, and Chomp by Paris from Terry's Neck Crusher. Also, Tag Team's Pawpawsaurus. *Alongside Chomp, Ace, and Paris, Terry is the most popular character in Dinosaur King, as he goes so far as to (likely illegally) appear on merchandise unrelated to the series itself (seen in Gallery). *Terry is the dinosaur with the most number of different dinosaur defeats in Season 1, which is 15, followed by Chomp who has 13. *Terry is the only Alpha Gang dinosaur to defeat all three of the D-Team's main dinosaurs (Spiny never defeated Paris and Tank never defeated Ace), and the only one of the 3 to defeat one of the Space Pirates' main dinosaurs without assistance (although he was defeated at the same time). *He is also the only main dinosaur to defeat both of the dinosaurs that would eventually become his allies. (Spiny defeated Tank, though that was later and with a rebelling Futaba Super Cannon, while Terry defeated Spiny and Tank without Moves and before they were Alpha Gang dinosaurs; the D-Team's main dinosaurs never fought each other.) *Normally while in his chibi form, Terry is shown to only have 4 teeth, but during his transformation sequence, his chibi is shown to have more teeth. *Terry being targeted first by the Spectral Space Pirates in the last episode by both Maximus and Armatus may suggest that he was the most feared dinosaur by the Space Pirates. *Terry is the only dinosaur whose DinoTector Armor color does not match with his Element color (in his case, Fire is represented as red, but Terry's armor is orange, and can appear yellowish when glowing, though all three colors can be seen in actual fire). Gallery Terry 1.jpg|Terry being summoned Spiny v Terry.jpg|Terry attacking Spiny in episode 2 Tail Smash (Terry) B06.jpg|Terry attacks Pteranodon Spinning Attack (Deinonychus) 07.jpg|Deinonychus Trio using Spinning Attack on Terry Tag Team (Terry-Pawpawsaurus) 08.jpg|Terry with Pawpawsaurus Tail Smash (Terry) A09.jpg|Terry attacks Ceratosaurus Terry DT anime.JPG|Terry with DinoTector applied Terry.png|Terry in Chibi form kodai-ouja-kyouryuu-king-1.jpg|Terry fighting Chomp in episode 1 eGhzb3Y3MTI=_o_dinosaur-king-alphas-zeta-point.jpg|Terry chasing the Alpha Gang and Alpha Droids Carnival of Chaos Terry recolors.png|Line of animatronic chibi Terry recolors from Carnival of Chaos Tyranno_nagoya.jpg|Terry on NagoyaTV terry11.jpg|Terry's chibi mode in the arcade terry12.jpg|Terry during transformation terry13.jpg|Terry's arcade intro screen with no Moves Super Alpha Rajasaurus vs. Terry.jpg|Terry versus Super Alpha Rajasaurus in Japanese arcade S5031993.jpg|Terry appearing in other dinosaur-related merchandise terry and spiny.jpg|Terry and Spiny featured on a toy package with almost the same logo for "Dinosaur King", even though it isn't licensed by Dinosaur King Terry on toy.jpeg|Terry appearing on a toy marketed as "World of Dinosaur" even though it was a farm animal play set Official Wallpapers terry02-dinosaur-king-9839721-1024-768.jpg|Terry wallpaper tyrannosaurus.jpg|Terry wallpaper Terry_calender.jpg|Terry calendar Terry01.jpg|Chibi Terry wallpaper collabo_wallpaper.jpg|Terry and Tank reading Dinosaur King mangas Navigation Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:TCG Category:Anime Category:Main Dinosaurs